Memorize me
by Syrus1
Summary: “Wake me up before you leave.” Harry says between yawns. Snape doesn't reply, he merely kisses the nape of Harry's neck in response.


Fingers worked themselves through unruly black , ghosting over a pale temple , and a ruff cheek. Eyes open and lips form a little oval ,yawning.   
  
"What are you doing up Severus?" The boy asks turning in the hospital Bed smiling. "Making sure you don't die in your sleep." Snape replies dryly.   
  
The boy smiles and turns on his stomach stretching. "There's enough room for two......" He offers the Potions master.   
  
"I think not." Snape says shortly. "Unless you'd like me to catch whatever new bound disease you've caught."   
  
"It's the flu Severus, you worry to much." The man snorts and shifts in his sheet, opening his book , and reading again. The boy watches him through sleepy eyes. He has to memorize everything about the man. His face looks almost paler then the moonlight . His dark eyes roam across the pages in a slow, graceful pace. Severus did everything slow, and thoroughly.   
  
He told him once that all things take patience and practice. He wonders if he will remember that too.  
  
His curtain of black hair looks thicker in the night light. He wonders when the last time was he washed it. He even considers reaching out to touch it, But knows better. Snape does not react well to Spontaneous kindness and affection. He says it's too much like the feeling of pity. And he doesn't need any of that.   
  
The bed creaks as the boy sits up. His stomach tingles with the feeling of regret. Regret of what could have been, what should have been in the future , and what never will be.  
  
Snape sighs, and takes off his reading glasses."What now?" He says in a low tired voice. "I can't sleep if you don't." He admits shyly , looking at his small feet over the edge of the bed. "Potter , don't start with me."   
  
Harry looks up at the wizard with pleading eyes. 'Don't refuse me, leave me alone, but just don't deny me now!' his eyes try to tell the man. Snape sighs and places his glasses on the side table next to Harry's.  
  
Standing up, Severus slowly works at the buttons of his outer robe.   
  
Harry smiles and lays back down on the far left side.   
  
Severus finishes and pulls back the blankets sitting down next to the boy . " May I finish my book now?" Snape asks , voice sounding colder then he really feels. Harry hums happily and lays his head against the older man's chest. Snape reaches out for his book and wraps one arm around Harry to hold it properly.   
  
Severus almost seems to almost forget about the book as Harry's breathing slows down to an even and steady pace.   
  
"Severus....." Harry whispers against the mans chest. Snape looks down at him in question. Harry looks back and pushes himself up to meet the older mans face.   
  
Snape's gaze is steady and even, never breaking away from Harry's.   
  
The boy's hands reach up to cup the older Wizards pale cheeks. Severus stiffens for a moment, but then allows the touch. Harry leans forward and Kisses the older man, never pushing. Just a simple Dry lips, on dry lips kiss.   
  
" 'Night." He whispers letting his hands fall back to the bed.   
  
Snape watches the boy move to get comfortable on the bed. With his Back to Severus, Harry finally sits still and attempts to sleep.   
  
Snape sighs and sets the book on the floor beside the bed.  
  
Laying down on his side, Snape pulls Harry's smaller body towards him. Harry sighs in contentment and Snape just listens to the sound of the younger mans breathing.   
  
"Wake me up before you leave." Harry says between yawns. Snape doesn't reply, he merely kisses the nape of Harry's neck in response.   
  
"You will won't you?" Harry asks biting his tongue. 'Don't leave with out saying good bye.' Harry wants to say. Or maybe, 'Just don't leave.'   
  
He knows either way Snape will refuse and kiss him one last time before walking out to him. To that damn monster. So Harry memorizes the feel Of Snape's larger hands. The smells of his skin and just the smell that is undeniably him . He memorizes the way Severus does everything slowly and surely.   
  
Because maybe, in dreams Snape will come back to him. 


End file.
